Fullmetal Alchemist: Lightning Lava
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Mandi and Tasha are more or less ordered by Roy Mustang to join the Elric's on their journey. Join Mandi and Tasha as they make friends and enemies. Summary sucks, story better. Royai, Edwin and AlxOC. Written by me and my friend Amanda. Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to us only lightning and lava alchemy and Mandi and Tasha.
1. Meeting Edward Elric

Fullmetal Alchemist: Lighting, Lava

Meeting Edward Elric: A Weird Scene in the Hospital: Tasha

I was working in the Central City Hospital, joy. It smells horrible, it's too white and the fashion here is unbearable. I sighed as I walked towards room 3108. It was the room of the famed Fullmetal Alchemist. Already in there was Mandi, my fellow nurse and absolute best friend. I'd be surprised if she hasn't glomped the poor boy yet. I opened the door and there was Mandi changing Ed's head bandage, she was also looking at him like he was a dessert of some sort.

Now she usually wasn't the kind to fall for a guy. Ed's her first crush and she just met him today! But we have heard a lot about him and Al from my brother so that's where it started. "Hey Mandi," I greeted her. "Hey young one, what's up?" She said not even looking away from Ed. "Just because I'm two years younger than you doesn't mean you have to call attention to it every time you see me!" I growled at her. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She quipped.

I scanned the room, Alphonse; at least that's who I guessed the suit of armor against the wall was, had noticed Mandi staring at Ed and in turn Al stared at her like she was crazy, (Which between you and me she probably is.) Then I looked at Ed, he was of course glaring at the floor. Probably because of the battle that had landed him in the hospital.

"Excuse me, Nurse." I looked to Al who had just spoken up, "My name is Mandi." She told him. "Right, so, why are you staring at my brother like that?" He asked innocently. She turned to him her face turning a little red. "Like what?" she snapped. Ed looked at her. "What do you mean Al?" He asked. Mandi glared at Al, fire blazing in her eyes. "Um, never mind!" He squeaked, shrinking away from the enraged girl.

Just then I heard the door open. I turned, it was- "UUUUNCLE ROOOOOOY!" Mandi screeched as she launched herself at the Colonel. Within seconds Mandi was hugging the Colonel. I snickered when I noticed Riza behind Roy with her head in her hand. When I turned around I saw Ed looking at her like she was crazy. (Which like I said before, she probably is.) "Brother, what's…" "I don't know Al." Ed said quietly

I looked back to Roy and saw his final attempt to get Mandi off him before giving up. "Fullmetal," he said, "You have a mission." Then he launched into a detailed explanation I didn't bother to listen to. Instead I walked over to Al.

"How about we get out of the crazy nest and find something fun to do? I bet you could use some time to relax." I suggested. Al looked up to me. "Oh but, what about Ed?" He asked. "I have a feeling that he'll be here for a very long while." I assured him. "Oh, okay then." And we took off away from the people that would probably, eventually infect us with their craziness if we had stayed.

XXX

Two hours later Al and I were back at the hospital and pretty much everything was flipped around. Mandi was hugging Ed, Roy had his head in his hand and Riza was staring at Mandi like she was insane. "Hey Roy, Riza, Mandi, Ed." I greeted none of them spared me a glance. "Oh no, I can't take all this attention." I whispered sarcastically. "Brother, are you okay?" Ed was kind of just staring blankly at a wall.

Everyone just sort of snapped out of their trance. "Nope, no favoritism here." I said. Ahh sarcasm, a girl's best friend. "Mandi, what are you doing?" Ed asked. She immediately released him and went to stand behind Roy, she was blushing a little. Can she make her crush any more obvious? That idiot. "Right, anyway, Roy doesn't Ed have a mission or a lead on the philosophers stone you were telling him about earlier, or trying?" I asked.

"What do you know about the philosopher's stone?" Ed snapped at me, immediately curious and all business. "Mandi talks about it all the time," "I know everything." The said girl interrupted, "I even know that Al doesn't..." "Anyways," I went on as if uninterrupted before she could spill anything. "Roy tells us a lot of stuff. We're interested in alchemy and we also read about it. OH we're not just interested in alchemy, we are alchemists. Sooo, yeah." I finished awkwardly.

"Okay whatever." Ed said, "But what was Mandi about to say about Al?" HE asked. "Nothing of your concern." I snapped at him. Mandi opened her mouth but I covered it. "Nothing!" I repeated before dragging Mandi out the door.


	2. Creation of lightning alchemy

Mandi's Crush: Creation of Lighting Alchemy : Mandi-2

Later I returned to room #3108 bringing Ed's lunch. I didn't even notice that Tasha was following me. When I gave him his lunch he ate it quickly. "Don't eat your food so quickly" I snapped. "You can't tell me what to do" he exclaimed. "Yeah I kinda can and drink your milk or…" he glared at me before I finished my sentence. He said "You can't make me." I adopted and evil smile, grabbed the bottle, and shoved it in his mouth causing him to swallow.

Just then Tasha walked in. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked grinning creepily. "No!" I exclaimed and put the bottle down. Ed sighed in relief and flopped back on his pillow. As I walked passed Tasha to go get something she said grinning evilly "Oh, so I guess he's your baby now". "Shut Up" I growl.

YYY

I come back 5 minutes later and Tasha's gone. I walk over to Ed and before I say anything Tasha bursts through the door and yells "SHE LIKES YOU" and then runs away. "YOU LITTLE!" I scream before running after her, all the while Tasha and Al are giggling in the hallway. I walk over to them "Why the crap would you say something like that?" I exclaim. "Because you like him!" Al says obnoxiously. Tasha and him start laughing. "N-no I don't" I say starting to go red. "Oh really" Tasha said. "Then why were you staring at him like candy" Al asked. "Well I would say more like dessert" Tasha quipped. "N-NO I WASN'T" I yelled going a little more red. "So you do like him!" Tasha probed. "YES, I MEAN NO, UGH YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE" I yelled before stomping back to Ed's room as they laughed uncontrollably.

"Some friend you have" Ed said as I got back to his room. "She's not my friend; she's my aunt, so I have to put up with her." I explain. "She, but, what? Isn't she younger than you?" I nod. "What the heck. How did that happen?" He asked. "It's complicated. Ask Roy's parents." I told him.

"What does Colonel Mustang have to do with this."

"He's my Uncle."

"So he's Tasha's brother?"

"Yes."

"I give up."

"Good idea." I say. "OH I GOT IT!" I randomly exclaimed after an awkward silence. "What" he asked. Then I draw a circle on a paper, then touch the circle and then my hands are covered in electricity. "WHAT THE HECK" Ed yells.

Al the Conductor: Enter-Maes Hughes :Tasha

While Ed and Mandi were talking Al and I sat in the hallway taking bets on how long it would take for them to get together. I bet one month and Al bet five-ish. After about ten minutes the two of us thought we had given the other two enough time so we went back to Ed's room. "I bet their making…" I trailed off when I saw lightning surrounding Mandi's fingers. "Out." I finished. "Mandi, what the hell is going on?" I screeched. She turned to look at me and Al. "Well aren't you two getting chummy?" She said in a teasing voice. I then noticed how close me and Al were standing, my side was pressed against his. I stepped away slightly.

"We have bigger problems right now. What are you doing?" I asked. "Well I just invented lightning alchemy." She told me grinning. I smiled back. "Seriously? You've been working on that forever!" I squealed. Ed and Al covered their ears. "I know isn't it awesome?" Mandi yelled. I was about to say something when Al interrupted. "Can you please put that out Mandi? Metal is a great conductor of electricity." Al said nervously. "Fiiiine." Mandi says before lightning struck Al sending him flying into the hallway. "Oops!" Mandi cried while at the same time Ed yelled, "Al!" and I yelled "Mandi!"

"Sorry, sorry, I don't exactly have it under control yet." She said. "No kidding." I deadpanned. She smiled sheepishly. Al stumbled back into the room. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded before sitting down against the wall. Then I looked at Ed, I felt like I was supposed to tell him something. "Oh right!" I cried out. "Ed, the hospital staff told me you'll be released at 7:00 after a final check up." I told him. I then looked to Mandi, I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't worry Mandi, I'm sure Ed will visit you." Both she and Ed blushed which I thought was hilarious. "What makes you think I want him to visit." She snapped at me. "So you don't?" I asked smirking. "YES, I mean, if he wants to he can, I guess." Mandi said. I glanced at Ed who was smirking.

"Well of course we'll visit." Ed said, he sounded cocky so I prepared myself for an arrogant statement. "Wouldn't want to deny you girls of this beauty." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What beauty? All I see is a short, arrogant kid!" I retorted. Ed scowled and his pupils dilated. then he yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN AMOEBA CALLS HIM SHORTY!" I chuckled at his reaction, oh I was going to have fun with this one.

"Calm down brother no one said that." Al said in a soothing voice. I looked at Mandi trying to catch her eye to alert her of my amusement. The sixteen year old had a weird look on her face and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that Mandi? I can't hear you" Her head snapped up. "huh, what? The answer is seven!" I stared at her and replied with

a simple, "huh?" "Oh what were we talking about?" Mandi asked. I sighed, "Never mind."

"Oh alright." I laughed at her and shook my head in amusement. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing." I checked my watch. "Okay Ed, Al. Mandi and I should get going the doctors should be here for Ed's final check up soon." I informed the boys. "I'll wait here with them!" Mandi volunteered. "No Mandi, Roy wants to talk to us." Mandi sighed. "Okay fine." I turned on my heel and walked to the doorway. When I got there I looked back. "Bye Al." I muttered. before turning around and walking towards the Central Command center with Mandi following behind me.

XXX

"You like AAAl, you like AAAl." Mandi sang as she skipped in a circle around me. We were waiting for Roy outside his office and Mandi was acting like she belonged in an insane asylum, (Which she probably does.) "Shut up, I don't." "Sure you don't" "I don't." "Come in girls." I heard from inside the office. I opened the heavy oak doors and there was Roy sitting at the desk and Maes leaning on it. Hey Roy, Sup Maes." I greeted the two men. Maes responded "Hey Mandi, Tasha how are you?" "Great thanks!" I replied. "So big bro, what did you need us for." I asked. "One don't call me Big Bro, second of all, I need you two to travel with Ed and Al." "Really?!" Mandi exclaimed. Roy nodded. "Sweet, I'll go pack now." With that she darted out of the office. "Alright, see you Roy, Maes." I darted forward, gave both of them a quick hug and then ran away to find Mandi. As I ran through the hallways I realized something, I was excited too. Adventure, fun, freedom, and… You know what never mind.

Starting an Adventure: Mandi's New Earrings: Mandi

As i walked down the hallway i noticed Tasha, she wanted to see me so I went over to her. "So what do you really think about Ed" she asked. Because she's my aunt and also my best friend i decided to tell her. When i was about to tell her I noticed she was looking at someone behind me. I turned around it was Ed. So I ended up saying this "I think hes ho- oh hey how you doing!" He smirked "What were you about to say Mandi?" "I was about to say horrible"

"Horrible?" he said confused.

"Horrible in the best way possible!" I said blushing a little.

"How can horrible be good in anyway?" Tasha chimed in. Then i noticed Al was behind Ed laughing. "Oh nevermind." I sighed.

"Anyway, tell them the good news!" Tasha exclaimed. "Good news?" Al asked confused. "Good news…. good news…. good news…." I murmured trying to remember "Oh, yea! Me and Tasha get to travel with you!" "What? You didn't even ask us!" Ed yelled. "We didn't have to Roy is making us." I said, I was bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

"This is great, huh brother?" Al exclaimed. "Yeah, sure." Ed said unenthusiastically. "What's wrong don't you like me?" I said looking at him. "Yea your a good friend but…." interrupted him "You think I'm gorgeous!" I say to mess with him. He says something under his breath then said "Yea sure" he said with very terrible sarcasm. "Nice sarcasm attempt." Tasha giggled. "I heard what you said brother." "What did he say?!" I exclaimed. "Nothing." Al answered.

Then Roy came down the hallway "You should get going, a train is leaving soon" Tash gave him a hug then walked away a little. I gave him a really tight hug. He attempted to pull me off "The train leaves in 10 mins you should leave now." "Okay bye, I'll miss you ya know" I say. " Uh huh sure you will" Roy Replied. "Bye Big Bro" Tasha said and smiled. He rolled his eyes"Don't call me that." Tasha laughed. "Come on we gotta hurry" Ed said. Then we left.

YYY

On our way to the train station i remembered something "Oh yea i need to stop somewhere really quick!" I ran into a store. "Hi Christa! Do you have what i wanted" I asked. "Yes here you go." she handed me a box. I opened the box and inside were a pair of golden earrings with the Lightning Alchemy circle i had created. "Thanks see ya eventually!" I said happily and put them on. She waved as i ran out the store to rejoin the others.

YYY

When i came back we had to hurry to the train station so we could get on the train. When we got there we only had a few seconds to get on the train. Once we were on Ed said "We almost missed the train because of your stupid earrings". "These '_stupid' _earrings are more important than you think." The train pulled away from the station.


	3. Kisses and train rides

Kisses and train rides: Tasha-3

We had been on the train for about a half hour when I noticed Mandi's earrings. "Hey Mandi, what's with the ugly earrings?" I asked her, I mean, I knew she didn't like fashion much but this time she had gone to far. Mandi glared at me. "They're not ugly, you're ugly!" She snapped at me. I giggled at her, she was being stupid. "Relax, relax." I said holding my hands up. Mandi huffed and turned to the window. "So where are we going?" I asked Ed and Al. A town called Egara, there's rumors of a philosopher's stone there."

I nodded, "Right, so why are we looking for the stone?" I asked. Mandi mumbled something. "What was that Mandi I asked her. "Nothing Ed and Al wouldn't get offended too." She retorted. "Oh come on, now you _have _to tell us." Ed begged. "It's probably to get Al's body back." She said. Ed, Al and I all froze, I remembered now. Roy had explained it to me a couple years ago, I just forgot.

"Mandi, how'd you know that?" Al asked. "The other day I was holding something wooden and I ran into you. I heard a echoing noise. I knew you were hollow, but what I don't understand is how." I gulped, Mandi had never read books on human transmutation, she knew it was illegal so she never had an interest. I on the other hand had just wanted more knowledge so that's when I started reading about transmuting humans.

"Mandi, you have to understand," I said before she interrupted me. "And Ed, how did you get auto mail?" "Mandi, listen to me!" I yelled, "Shut up!" She yelled back. "Well if you listen to me I'll explain it to you!" "Then talk!" she ordered. I huffed, "How rude." I muttered. "Ed and Al did human transmutation when they attempted to bring their mother back. Ed lost his leg and Al lost his body. Al's soul was bonded to the armor at the cost of Ed's arm. So be careful of the blood seal."

They all stared at me. "H-how did you know that?" Ed asked me. "Roy." I said simply. "I've been thinking of becoming a state alchemist recently so he told me the story." Ed growled, "When I see the Colonel again I'll-" I cut him off, "Do nothing." Ed was silenced. I looked over to Mandi, she was playing with lightning on her finger tips. "Mandi, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked up, "Huh, what?" She looked down, "Oh." She extinguished her fingers. "What were we talking about?" I groaned, "Never mind, anyways, I'm going to get some rest." With that I layed my head on Al's side (Which is surprisingly comfortable) and fell asleep.

XXX

"Tasha, Tasha, wake up, we're here!"I woke up to the sound of Al's voice, he sounded excited, and he was shaking my shoulder. "Mmmm, I'm awake." I groaned sleepily. "It's time to get off the train." He notified me. "To tired, carry me." I ordered. I was to tired to realize how ridiculously flirtatious I sounded. "Umm, alright," Al picked up my bag, put it inside him then picked me up and walked off the train. On the platform Mandi and Edward were arguing.

"No! We can't look there, it's not gonna be there" she yelled. "Yes it is" then he babbled on and on. "Just shut up." she screamed, he didn't seem to hear her. He kept talking and Mandi kept getting more and more annoyed, finally, she just kissed him to shut him up. He was silent, we all were. "Well crap." Mandi said breaking the awkward silence. I was next, "You go girl!" I cheered punching my fist in the air. She turned at me about to give one of her glares when Ed kissed her. It was just then I noticed Ed was taller than Mandi. midgets unite I suppose.

Mandi broke away. "Brother, you finally have a girlfriend!" Al exclaimed Crushing Ed and Mandi in a backbreaking hug. I giggled at their obvious pain and tucked a strand of hair that had come undone from my braid behind my ear. "Don't kill the new couple Al." I giggled again. Al set them down and tilted his head to the side sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized. Mandi dusted some imaginary dirt of herself. "Come on, let's just go and have a look around." She snapped at us before turning on her heel and stalking away. I smirked to myself, before she had turned I had seen the hint of a blush on her face.


	4. The stone

The Stone: Mandi-4

As we walked away from the train station I felt really good. I had finally kissed Ed and it seemed like a dream, I wished it didn't end but Icouldn't show that or I'd never hear the end of it from my stupid aunt. "Hey Mandi!" Tasha exclaimed as she slowed from a full out run to a walk by my side. "So are you and Ed going to start dating? Did you like the kiss? Is he a good kisser? Do you want it to happen again?" She fired questions at me liked bullets from the guns Riza had trained her to use last year. I replied " I don't know, yes, yes, and yes." Then i noticed Ed and Al heard the whole conversation. I blush a little but only Tasha noticed.

Then Ed walked up next to me and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Well I wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend." The blush became redder. "Oooooooh." Tasha teased. "REALLY? I mean, well ok." I say trying play cool. Ed's hand went for my own hesitantly but Tasha stepped in between us. "Now, now kids, I may be younger than you but I'm still Mandi's aunt meaning I'm in charge here." She said. I rolled my eyes, "No you're not, I can do whatever I want." "Not if you don't want Roy to find out." Both Ed and I froze in place as Tasha walked ahead laughing like a maniac and Al walking closely behind her.

YYY

"There's two libraries here. Tasha and Al go to the one at the northern end of the city and Ed and i will go to the southern okay?" I tell everyone. Tasha smirked, "You just want to be alone with your boyfriend. What did I tell you kids, business before personal stuff. And we should probably switch up the partners so something doesn't happen." She explained. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at her before dragging Ed away.

XYX: Tasha

"Those two, ugh! come on Al!" I exclaimed in frustration before stomping away toward our assigned library. "Don't be so mad at them." Al said to me."Whatever." I mumbled as we arrived in front of the library, it was made of grey stone, typical. "Come on Al let's get our read on." I sighed before starting up the front steps.

Two hours later I had come across an interesting fact. "Hey Al look at this." I called to him. "What is it?" Now he was peering over my shoulder. "It says right here there's a stone similar to the philosopher's stone. There's only one and it's been passed down Dia Morro line for generations." I paused, Dia Morro, that name sounded familiar to me for some reason. "Anyways, it has the exact same properties as the philosopher's stone but it doesn't require human sacrifice. Did you know the Philosophers required human sacrifice?" I asked, Al shook his head. "So new plan, we look for this stone." I amended. "Al nodded. "Let's go." And we ran out of the library to find the other two.

XYX:Mandi

Ed and I had been searching for a while now and I was beginning to get discouraged. We were both surprised when a black haired girl with her hair in a braid and a suit of armor came rushing in. "We found something!" Tasha exclaimed in a whisper as she flattened her blue, knee length skirt and dusted off her white tank. "There's this stone that was passed down the Dia Morro line that has the same properties of the philosophers stone but doesn't require human sacrifice! We just," I interrupted, "Do not, say that last name!" I snapped. I could practically see Tasha's buzz dying down and turning into annoyance, "Excuse me?" "I said don't say that last name." I repeated.

I tucked my right hand in my pocket and felt the rough green stone in it, "Just because." "Not a good enough reason." Tasha huffed. "Anyway's, here's a picture of the stone. The one in my pocket was a total copy of the picture. Same leaf green color and rough edges. I gasped. "What!" everyone said at the same time. I pull the stone from my pocket.


End file.
